In This Life
by Ours en peluche
Summary: Traduction. Lily et James ont abandonné Harry à un couple en Amérique et ont gardé avec eux son jumeau. Après la mort de ses parents adoptifs, Harry est envoyé à Forks, où il est abusé. Edward sera-t-il capable de voir en lui le garçon et non un repas ?
1. Chapter 1

**In this Life**

******Auteur :** DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, avec son autorisation. Voir dans mon profil (même si ça fait trois mois que les liens ne marchent pas, f**** site).

**Traductrice :** bah...moi. Je crois.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Jk Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est elle à DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan (c'est fou, à chaque fois que je l'écrit j'ai l'impression de faire des fautes).

**Etat de la fic :** 48 chapitres, en cours.

**Etat de la traduction :** 1/48. Allez, courage, plus que 47.

Voici une nouvelle traduction, qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est la première fois que je fais dans le Twilight. Je suis contente ^^

Merci à l'auteur d'avoir bien voulu que je traduise son histoire :)

Pour information, je garde les noms anglais.

Chapitre 1

Harry James Potter était âgé de seize ans et vivait en Amérique. Voici son récit.

******Harry POV******

J'étais un bébé quand mes parents m'ont soumis à l'adoption, gardant avec eux mon frère jumeau, Eric. A l'âge tendre de deux ans, je dus accepter le fait que mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi. Je ne me souvenais pas beaucoup de cela. Je fus adopté par un couple, qui finalement partit s'installer en Amérique. Ils moururent quand j'eus dix ans. Je fus alors envoyé chez la famille proche de mes parents adoptifs, qui était le frère de ma mère adoptive, vivant à Forks.

J'étais passé du centre du monde de mes parents au garçon abusé de Forks. J'étais passé du soleil à la pluie. Cela allait assez bien avec mon état d'esprit, si j'étais honnête. J'avais été heureux avant, quand j'avais été adopté, mais maintenant ma vie n'était qu'un ramassis de peine et de douleur.

Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, aujourd'hui mon oncle ne pouvait plus m'empêcher d'étudier, les autorités étant venues jusque chez nous. Mon oncle ne voulant pas payer pour mon éducation, je m'étais donc retrouvé dans le lycée le plus proche – le lycée de Forks.

******Fin Harry POV******

Lily et James avaient abandonné Harry après que Voldemort les ait attaqués, croyant qu'Eric était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, son berceau ayant été totalement détruit. Eric avait été le seul qui avait semblé avoir été frappé par Voldemort. Aussi si la cicatrice était quelque chose à suivre, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait été que trop heureux de les aider une fois qu'il eut appris qu'Eric était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. L'autre jumeau n'aurait été qu'un fardeau à ses côtés, alors il avait joyeusement suggéré un gentil petit orphelinat. Qu'il ne veuille simplement pas que le garçon interfère avec ses plans ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait qu'il soit blessé. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre Tom Riddle, merci bien. C'avait été une leçon durement apprise pour Dumbledore, il ne recommencerait pas et ne redirait pas non à un orphelin, pas s'il était puissant.

James et Lily avaient déposé leur fils à l'orphelinat, l'embrassant sur la tête une dernière fois, le laissant assis sur les marches de l'établissement. Harry avait essayé de les suivre si bien que James lui avait jeté un sort de Sommeil. Espérant que quelqu'un le trouverait avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Harry n'avait pas été adopté avant ses quatre ans, deux ans dans cet horrible orphelinat, forcé d'exécuter toutes les corvées. Avec toutes les choses étranges qui arrivaient autour de lui, le staff n'avait été que trop heureux de l'occuper. Cependant, deux personnes étaient arrivées et l'avaient regardé, lui et ses beaux yeux verts, avaient vu l'enfant solitaire pour ce qu'il était vraiment et l'avaient accepté. Les employés avaient essayé de les en dissuader mais avaient rapidement abandonné, il était évident qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas influencer.

Sept ans de délicieux bonheur après, ils montaient dans un ascenseur qui se rompait et tombait de onze étages, tuant tous ceux se trouvant à l'intérieur. Y compris deux très jeunes enfants. Harry avait naturellement été dévasté, pensant qu'il serait renvoyé à l'orphelinat. Cependant, il fut donné à un homme qui l'adopta avec réticence après la mort de sa soeur.

Tout le monde avait trouvé charmant de la part de l'homme de prendre avec lui le fils adoptif de sa soeur, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait une fois les portes fermées. Harry n'avait que très peu confiance en lui, il ne posait jamais de question et passait ses journées comme un zombie. Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre, alors la vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue.

« Prépare notre déjeuner avant de partir, » grogna l'homme. Il n'avait gardé Harry que pour recevoir les allocations enfant.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux. Il allait enfin avoir un peu de liberté. Pas même Isaac (le frère de sa mère adoptive) ne pourrait lui enlever ça.

Il prépara un imposant petit-déjeuner, ne gardant pour lui qu'une saucisse, ayant appris longtemps auparavant que l'homme ne dirait rien aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas une trop grande quantité à son goût. Une saucisse ne représentait pas grand chose. Se beurrant un peu de pain, il y mit la saucisse et mangea le tout rapidement après leur avoir servi leur petit-déjeuner. A ce moment la voix de la femme (Hilda) interrompit ses songeries.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard, » dit Helda en finissant. Elle était un peu mieux que son mari. Intérieurement, elle était heureuse qu'Harry aille à l'école, de cette manière il n'aurait pas à tout nettoyer pendant que son mari resterait assis sur son gros derrière toute la journée.

« Merci, » dit Harry, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas sourire. Attrapant son sac, qu'ils avaient eu pour trois pounds **(1)** après qu'il ait été à 70 % soldé – ce n'était rien de plus qu'un sac noir pour transporter ses affaires – Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit dans l'air piquant du matin, commençant à marcher en direction du lycée. En marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ça lui prendrait au moins une demi-heure chaque matin et chaque soir.

°~~°A suivre°~~°

**(1)** 3 pounds = 3,60 euros.

J'espère que ce petit début vous a plu :)

_Pluche_

_18/03/2012_


	2. Chapter 2

**In This Life**

**Auteur :** DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, avec son autorisation. Voir dans mon profil (même si ça fait trois mois que les liens ne marchent pas, f**** site).

**Traductrice :** bah...moi. Je crois.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Jk Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est elle à DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan (c'est fou, à chaque fois que je l'écrit j'ai l'impression de faire des fautes).

**Etat de la fic :** 48 chapitres, en cours.

**Etat de la traduction :** 2/48.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est très encourageant :)

Et un merci tout spécial à Yopi, qui a relu ce chapitre ! (Tu sais à ta place, j'aurais tout saccagé : tu risques d'être employée à plein temps...;p)

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit, mais cette fic est une calamité à traduire. Bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Chapitre 2

Harry détestait la pluie, ça signifiait marcher dessous une demi-heure durant pour rentrer à la maison. Il ne voulait pas tomber malade, parce qu'alors il n'irait pas au lycée – juste le prétexte dont son oncle aurait besoin. Ca n'avait pas été dur de trouver le lycée, l'établissement étant juste à côté de la route. Cependant il n'était pas évident que c'était une école, celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les autres où il était allé. Ca ressemblait plus à un pâté de maisons, néanmoins le panneau indiquait de suite qu'il s'agissait bien du Lycée de Forks.

Passant devant les haies alignées, il jeta un oeil aux alentours avant d'ouvrir la porte, c'était après tout le Bureau d'Accueil qu'il cherchait. L'office était agréable, confortable et chaleureuse contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait vu au cours des années. La maison de son oncle paraissait toujours froide et peu accueillante, là encore comme s'il était importun.

Des plantes étaient dispersées un peu partout, poussant à des stades différents, vivantes et vertes. Trois bureaux prenaient place derrière le comptoir, l'un d'eux occupé par une opulente femme rousse aux lunettes noires, habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise verte.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Je suis Harry Potter, je commence aujourd'hui et on m'a dit de venir ici... » dit nerveusement Harry, l'air prêt à vomir ou à s'évanouir. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui, malgré combien il était agréable à regarder. (si tu trouves, je t'en serais reconnaissante, ma chérie préférée adorée vénérée d'amouuuuur... !)

« Ah, bien sûr, » marmonna-t-elle, attrapant les documents dont elle avait besoin, déjà préparés. « Ton emploi du temps est juste ici, c'est aussi un plan du lycée. Bonne chance et bienvenue au Lycée de Forks. »

« Merci, » murmura Harry. Il n'avait à aucun moment montré sa nervosité, ce qui résultait de beaucoup d'entrainement.

« De rien, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry se détourna et quitta le bureau principal, jetant un coup d'oeil à la montre que sa mère lui avait offerte. C'était quand il était fièrement rentré à la maison et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lire l'heure, il avait alors six ans. Le jour d'après, elle avait un cadeau pour lui – cette montre c'était de l'or, elle l'avait toujours accompagné depuis. Il avait ses initiales dessus, HJPC – Harry James Potter Cunningham. Le dernier nom étant celui qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'ils avaient obtenu sa garde.

Quand il se retrouva à l'extérieur, il remarqua que les étudiants commençaient à arriver. Il en était soulagé, il ne voulait pas être le premier arrivé. Avec l'aide de la carte, il était facile de se repérer.

Quand il arriva près de la cafétéria, il garda le visage baissé, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Cependant, il ne réalisa pas que, comme pour toute nouvelle chose, il était regardé et inspecté. Un large « 3 » était peint. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et fut une fois encore surpris de voir que la salle de classe était petite, plus que n'importe quelle autre classe de sa connaissance.

Harry accrocha sa veste à un des crochets une fois qu'il eut remarqué qu'il y en avait d'autres à cet endroit. Harry donna la feuille à l'enseignant qui lui signa et lui redonna. Il alla s'asseoir tout au fond, loin de tout le monde. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable et ne se faisait en aucun cas passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

La liste des livres à lire était très simple, pensa Harry en lisant les noms de Brönte, Shakespeare, Chaucer et Faulkner. Il avait lu la plupart des livres desdits auteurs, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi en retard qu'il le craignait. Le soulagement se répandit en lui, il y avait au moins une classe qui n'allait pas être trop difficile.

Harry avait l'impression que le cours n'allait jamais finir. Il soupira doucement, peut-être qu'aller à l'école n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue. Enfin, la liberté arriva avec le son de la cloche. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu se lever, quelqu'un se tenait devant lui.

« Salut, je m'appelle Jessica ! » sourit une fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle pensait qu'Harry était étonnamment beau, la peau pale, de taille moyenne, pas énormément musclé mais juste assez avec des cheveux longs qui coulaient dans son dos juste en dessous des omoplates. Ses yeux verts se détachaient à un kilomètre à la ronde sur un visage de forme ovale. (Harry n'avait pas besoin de lunettes).

« Bonjour, » dit Harry, ne voulant rien de plus que grincer des dents. Ce sourire était tout à fait répugnant.

« Où a lieu ton prochain cours ? » demanda-t-elle, ne remarquant pas son humeur austère.

Harry remarqua que les autres regardaient, et à moins de vouloir se faire des ennemis il allait devoir discuter avec la petite commère. « Sciences politiques, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Avec Jefferson ? Dans le bâtiment six, je suppose ? Je t'emmène, » dit rapidement Jessica, essayant de le trainer comme s'il était un jouet.

« Ne me pousse pas comme ça, » dit Harry d'une voix froide. Jessica recula un peu avant de se ressaisir et d'attendre qu'il avance. Elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Gémissant, il glissa son sac sur son épaule et la suivit à contrecœur.

Il prit sa veste et suivit Jessica, sortant sous la pluie qui était pire qu'avant. Les gens le détaillaient de toutes parts et ça l'agaça très rapidement. Heureusement, ils durent se laisser distraire ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'il ne sentit plus leurs yeux épiant son dos à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Alors, tu habitais où avant de venir à Forks ? » demanda Jessica.

« Phoenix, » dit Harry, impassible.

« Très différent d'ici, pas vrai ? Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ici ? »

« Je voulais du changement, » dit Harry, le sarcasme emplissant tellement sa voix qu'il était par ailleurs surpris qu'elle ne le saisisse pas.

« Wow comment c'est Phoenix ? » demanda Jessica, l'air intéressé.

« Ensoleillé, » répondit Harry d'un ton morne, ce qu'était Jessica : très ennuyeuse, qu'elle soit encore à l'école était pour lui surprenant.

« Tu n'es pas très bronzé, » commenta Jessica. Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer comme tel, le teint pâle lui allant si bien. Il était tout aussi magnifique que les Cullen, et si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Edward et bien elle aurait Harry. Il y avait le bal de printemps à venir ainsi que le bal de promo.

« Je suis à moitié albinos, » dit Harry d'une voix trainante. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un rire, ou alors un groupe de personnes il n'était pas sûr. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour pour voir de qui il s'agissait, s'éloignant de Jessica et allant à son cours de lui-même. Il ne vit jamais les étudiants regarder craintivement les Cullen avant de partir. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils éclataient bruyamment de rire. Emmett et Edward étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, hystériques.

Le reste de la matinée se passa en grande partie de la même façon, sauf qu'il avait fixé son professeur de Trigonométrie d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise d'aller s'asseoir. Il n'allait en aucune circonstance se lever et leur raconter sa vie.

Il commençait à reconnaître quelques visages, Angela et Jessica étant les deux qui sortaient le plus du lot. Angela était gentille et assez timide, elle ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup ne lui posant que quelques questions sur ce qu'il pensait du Lycée de Forks. C'était Jessica qui l'énervait, elle était comme un putain d'aimant, ne quittant ses côtés que lorsqu'elle était en cours.

Ce dont il était de plus en plus reconnaissant, il aurait tué quelqu'un si elle avait été dans chacune de ses classes.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il ne prit qu'un soda et alla s'asseoir à une table vide. Il ne remarqua pas les regards fixes qu'il recevait, trop pris dans ses pensées. Ca ne dérangeait pas Harry qu'il soit seul. En fait c'est ce qu'il préférait, mais c'était trop demandé. Surtout quand quelqu'un semblait complètement aimanté à ses côtés. Jessica arriva et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

« Hey ! » sourit-elle en posant son déjeuner, salade, pizza et Limonade. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que lui n'avait rien à part aussi une Limonade, mais ne dit rien.

Harry l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il vit des étudiants extrêmement pâles et beau. Il devait demander qui ils étaient.

« Ce sont les Cullen, » dit Jessica, paressant extatique qu'il lui parle.

« C'est censé clarifier les choses ? » demanda-t-il, mordant.

Elle ne remarqua pas son ton, les regardant elle aussi. Harry était moins évident, elle les regardait ouvertement. Elle commença à les désigner : « Là c'est Edward et Emmett Cullen, et là c'est Rosalie et Jasper Hales. Celle qui reste c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent ensemble avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme. »

Harry les observa curieusement alors qu'ils ne faisaient que touiller leur repas, ne mangeant ni ne buvant rien. Il ne trouvait rien de particulier à ça. Lui aussi ne mangeait pas au déjeuner, il ne gâcherait jamais son argent dans un repas qu'il n'allait pas manger de toute façon.

Il remarqua que la bouche d'Edward bougeait très rapidement, clignez des yeux et vous le manquiez. Il était sûr qu'il discutait avec les autres, comment ils l'entendaient était une énigme.

« Ils sont beaux, » dit Harry, l'air pensif.

« OUI ! » rayonna Jessica. « Ils sont TOUS ensemble cependant, Emmett avec Rosalie et Alice avec Jasper, et ils vivent ensemble. »

- POV Cullen -

_« Qui sont-ils ? » interrogea une nouvelle voix, une qui n'était pas familière à Edward. Jetant un coup d'oeil, il vit que c'était le garçon qui avait un cinglant sens de l'humour. Il fut surpris de voir que la commère était encore assise à côté de lui. Il eut un rictus. Elle ne saisissait visiblement pas l'évidence quand ça lui sautait au visage...Et bien, ça allait être amusant. Il ne pensait pas que l'humain l'appréciait, et elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte._

_« Ce sont les Cullen, » dit Jessica. _

_« C'est censé clarifier les choses ? » demanda-t-il, mordant. Edward dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, souriant ouvertement à Emmett qui était également sur le point d'éclater de rire. Ils devaient rendre justice au garçon, ils ne s'étaient pas autant amusés depuis longtemps._

_Elle commença à les désigner : « Là c'est Edward et Emmett Cullen, et là c'est Rosalie et Jasper Hales. Celle qui reste c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent ensemble avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme. »_

« C'est Jessica qui donne au petit nouveau tous les potins à propos de nous, » marmonna Edward. Les autres ne tressautèrent même pas, ils y étaient habitués maintenant.

« Est-il déjà effrayé ? » demanda Emmett, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« On n'en est pas encore là, » marmonna à nouveau Edward.

« Lesquels sont les Cullen ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de la même famille, » demanda à nouveau le garçon.

_« Oh, ils ne le sont pas. Le docteur Cullen est vraiment jeune, dans la vingtaine ou le début de la trentaine. Ils ont tous été adoptés. Les Hales sont frère et soeur, des jumeaux. Ce sont des enfants placés en famille d'accueil, » déclara tranquillement Jessica._

_« C'est gentil de leur part, » murmura Harry, ce les surprit tous les cinq si bien qu'ils tressaillirent. La plupart des gens réagissait différemment. « Surtout s'ils sont aussi jeunes que tu le dis. »_

_« Je trouve aussi, » dit Jessica. Edward, par le biais de ses pensées, savait que c'était bien loin de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. « Je ne pense pas que Madame Cullen puisse avoir des enfants, cependant, » ajouta-t-elle comme si elle voulait arrêter Harry de penser du bien d'eux._

_« C'est vraiment dommage, je suppose qu'elle aurait fait une maman superbe, » soupira tristement Harry, c'était toujours les meilleurs qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Ceux qui le méritaient plus que les autres._

Edward et Emmett se regardèrent l'un l'autre, stupéfiés, les autres ne se regardant pas dans les yeux. Même si pourtant Jessica essayait de les faire paraître mauvais, le garçon semblait avoir un cerveau dont les autres étudiants semblaient manquer. Ce qui les stupéfiait le plus était le fait qu'il semblait sincèrement bouleversé pour une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée.

Se levant, ils jetèrent leur repas déchiqueté à la poubelle avant de partir. Ils voulaient un endroit où parler sans être entendu, alors ils allèrent s'installer dans la Volvo d'Edward.

« Personne n'a jamais réagi comme ça, » dit Jasper. « Ses émotions étaient sincères, il semblait en proie à la douleur cependant. »

« A la douleur ? Je me demande pourquoi, » pensa Edward, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pu avoir de lui ? » lui demanda Rosalie.

« Rien, je n'entends rien de ses pensées, » dit Edward, l'air inquiet.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas, » soupira Emmett, toujours le moins sérieux d'entre eux.

**°~~A suivre~~°**


	3. Chapter 3

**In This Life **

**Auteur :** DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, avec son autorisation. Voir dans mon profil (ça y est, les liens remarchent !).

**Traductrice :** ...question stupide, levez les yeux.

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre précédent, ça n'a pas changé entre temps.

**Etat de la fic :** 56 chapitres, terminée.

**Etat de la traduction :** 3/56. Encore 53. Pire que ce que je pensais.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est très encourageant :) surtout que je vous ai laissé tomber pendant plus de deux mois ! (quatre, en fait ! et rajoutez encore quinze jours !)

Mais voilà, ça devrait reprendre un rythme plus régulier (un à deux chapitres par mois).

Bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Chapitre 3

Le cours suivant était un cours de Biologie et Harry avait hâte d'y assister, surtout qu'il n'y aurait pas Jessica – ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant. Son premier jour virait au cauchemar, particulièrement quand elle se trouvait aux alentours.

Il remarqua en entrant dans la classe que toutes les places étaient occupées, sauf celle à côté d'Edward Cullen. Génial, grogna-t-il intérieurement, pas de table à l'écart, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Il espérait seulement que son voisin le laisserait tranquille, qu'il soit beau ou non. Il ne voulait ni n'avait besoin d'un ami – ou c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il tendit sa fiche au professeur, comme il l'avait fait avec ses autres cours. M. Banner le signa et lui tendit ses nouveaux livres tout en lui disant où il devait aller s'assoir. Exactement là où il avait pensé devoir s'installer – à côté d'Edward Cullen.

Harry tressaillit quand les yeux sombres et froids se plantèrent dans les siens. C'était un regard glacial, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser _'Si les regards pouvaient tuer...je serais déjà six pieds sous terre'_. Il évita de croiser le regard de Cullen en s'asseyant, certain que s'il le faisait il s'enfuirait immédiatement pour aller se réfugier à la maison. Peut-être que son oncle avait raison, qu'il était une sorte de monstre dégoûtant que personne ne pourrait jamais aimer.

Harry se surprit combien il semblait dégoûter son voisin, le dit-voisin étant en ce moment-même penché vers la porte, perché sur le bout de sa chaise comme s'il était lui aussi prêt à sauter sur pieds et à détaler. Harry se réjouissait d'avoir les cheveux longs, ils le protégeaient contre les yeux froids – bien qu'il les sentait fixés sur son crâne, brûlants comme des fers chauffés à blanc.

S'il pensait qu'un cours avec Jessica était interminable, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Avec Cullen c'était dix fois pire. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose et c'était sortir de la classe ; il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre aux deux prochaines heures.

« Monsieur ? » appela Harry en levant la main.

« Oui ? M. Potter ? » répondit plaisamment Banner.

« Puis-je aller m'assoir ailleurs ? » demanda Harry, serrant les dents.

« Puis-je en demander la raison ? » s'enquit Banner en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas voir le tableau d'ici, je dois faire examiner mes yeux, » dit Harry, sortant la première excuse qui lui était passée par la tête. Il se demanda si Banner avait senti son mensonge. Si c'était le cas il laissa néanmoins passer, se contentant de le laisser s'installer à son bureau. Le professeur lui dit ensuite qu'il mettrait une table à l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des lunettes.

« Merci monsieur, » répondit Harry, ça faisait un moment que quelqu'un avait été si gentil avec lui. Il dirait simplement que sa vision s'était améliorée si on lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas de lunettes...ou alors qu'il avait des lentilles. Il préférait ne pas mentir cependant parce que ça finirait par lui sauter au visage.

°~POV Edward~°

Je me sentis immédiatement coupable quand je vis Harry tressaillir sous mon regard, mais la faim me tenaillait. Ca faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas chassé et aujourd'hui était encore pire pour moi. Principalement parce qu'Harry sentait différemment des autres, un nouveau sang auquel il fallait s'habituer. Mais également parce qu'il sentait le sang, comme s'il avait été blessé ou quelque chose comme ça. Le sang m'appelait.

Pour empirer les choses, Harry refusait de croiser mon regard. Je voulais m'excuser mais j'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche. A la place, je fis simplement comme si j'écoutais le professeur. J'essayais d'arrêter de le regarder. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant – je n'avais jamais eu cette forme de réaction extrême pour qui que ce soit. Moi, hésiter ? Jamais.

« Monsieur ? » entendis-je Harry demander en levant la main.

« Oui ? Mr. Potter ? » répondit Banner_. Par pitié ne me dites pas qu'il est stupide et ne comprend pas ce que je dis..._

« Puis-je aller m'assoir ailleurs ? » demanda Harry, serrant les dents.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? » s'enquit Banner en fronçant les sourcils. _Encore un fatigué du Cullen, hein ? Ca n'en finira jamais...C'est un bon gars, un grand travailleur qui ne pose jamais de problème !_

« Je ne peux pas voir le tableau d'ici, je dois faire examiner mes yeux, » mentit Harry. Je pouvais le sentir.

_Pas certain qu'il dise vrai...Je devrais aussi bien l'y autoriser, autrement aucun doute qu'il ne finisse par me compliquer la vie...Il peut s'assoir à mon bureau pour aujourd'hui. _

« Merci, monsieur, » répondit Harry. Je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense.

Banner expliqua ensuite à Harry qu'il mettrait une table tout devant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse examiner ses yeux et obtienne des lunettes. Cela uniquement parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à un étudiant aussi proche de son bureau. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de rouler des yeux.

°~Fin POV Edward~°

Aussitôt qu'ils furent autorisés à rassembler leurs affaires, Harry attrapa son sac, se précipita pour décrocher sa veste et sortit de la salle de classe. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois derrière lui, continuant de marcher. Il était heureux pour une fois d'avoir à marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Il pouvait ainsi se débarrasser de sa peur et se remettre les idées en place. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens ne l'aimaient pas. Même avec ses parents adoptifs il était toujours resté dans son coin. Ca devait venir de l'orphelinat où il avait été seul et indépendant.

Harry réussit à rentrer en seulement une vingtaine de minutes, un record pour lui – probablement dû au fait qu'il avait pratiquement couru. Harry le regretta une fois arrivé, ses côtes, son dos et ses jambes faisaient un mal de chien. Manger peu et être battu à coups de pieds et de ceinture en étaient la cause.

Il se demanda s'il allait survivre à la nuit, la douleur étant intense. Il devait aussi cuisiner pour ses relatifs – c'est pourquoi il fut surpris de sentir une odeur de cuisson en entrant. C'était habituellement lui qui s'en occupait. Il trouva sa Tante dans la cuisine.

« Mets ton tablier, » lui dit-elle.

« Oui ma Tante, » répondit Harry, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il s'exécutait.

Hilda tiqua comme si elle aussi avait été frappée en le voyant en proie à la douleur. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas était qu'elle avait toujours voulu un enfant. Quand Harry était arrivé chez eux, elle avait pensé que c'était un don du ciel. Mais elle se trompait. Essayer de protéger un enfant innocent de son mari était l'enfer pur et dur. Aussi douloureux que c'était à admettre pour elle, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir pu mener ses grossesses à terme. Surtout si c'était ce style de vie que ses enfants auraient subi.

« Il arrive, » dit-elle en montant à l'étage après avoir dénoué son tablier. Elle redescendit avec une plaquette d'antidouleurs et mit deux cachets dans sa main, lui tendant une cannette de Sprite qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry. On ne lui avait jamais rien donné auparavant.

« Des antidouleurs, maintenant dépêche-toi ! » le pressa Hilda, entendant la voiture de son mari se garer dans leur allée.

Harry fit comme on lui avait demandé. Il avait à peine avalé que la cannette lui était ôtée des mains, sa tante s'asseyant sur le sofa comme si rien n'était, la plaquette de médicaments déjà profondément enfoncée dans sa poche. Elle les remettrait à leur place lorsqu'elle irait aux toilettes.

« Je suis rentré ! » cria Isaac.

« Bonjour chéri, comment était ta journée ? » demanda Hilda.

« Brillante, » s'extasia Isaac.

« J'en suis heureuse, » sourit grandement Hilda – elle savait que son neveu serait tranquille ce soir-là, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« Garçon où est mon repas ? » cria Isaac, la voix hargneuse.

Hilda grimaça mais laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant Harry arriver avec les plats. Les lui prenant, elle dit à son mari de s'assoir avant de lui présenter son assiette. Elle posa le Sprite sur le comptoir, faisant signe à Harry de le prendre. Elle ouvrit deux autres cannettes de Coca Cola.

« Tu pourras avoir les restes, » lui dit-elle. Son époux ne cilla même pas.

« Oui m'dame, » répondit Harry d'un air reconnaissant.

Très vite les restes furent servis dans son assiette et il commença à manger. Il n'était pas autorisé à manger avec eux ni à emmener son assiette dans sa chambre, alors il mangeait la plupart du temps dans la cuisine. Ce qui était une bonne chose, ainsi il pouvait apprécier son repas sans avoir les sourires méchants de son oncle sur le dos.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il jeta précautionneusement sa cannette vide à la poubelle et commença à faire la vaisselle. Ce faisant, il commença à ressentir les effets des antidouleurs. Il n'avait plus mal, et il s'endormait sur place.

« Tout est propre, est-ce que je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? » demanda timidement Harry.

« Vas-y, » répondit Hilda, l'air inquiet – ce que son mari ne remarqua pas.

« Merci m'dame, » dit Harry sans un sourire, un petit air néanmoins de reconnaissance sur le visage.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre de la nuit, » prit part Isaac en ouvrant une cannette de bière que sa femme avait posée devant lui après avoir débarrassé les assiettes et les avoir données à Harry.

« Oui monsieur, » se dépêcha de dire Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui donner d'excuse pour se mettre en colère.

Il monta dans sa chambre en quelques foulées, s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa une fois de plus à son premier jour. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'apprécia pas le Cullen, ou même qui que ce soit d'autre si on prenait en compte sa réaction aujourd'hui. Personne n'en avait conscience mais Harry se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même.

Il ne faisait confiance à personne, n'aimait personne. La seule qu'il appréciait (à peine) était sa tante.

Il était déterminé à obtenir son diplôme pour se trouver un bon job et s'en aller d'ici. Il ne laisserait pas son oncle ni qui que ce soit d'autre, pas même ses géniteurs, gâcher son avenir, pas quand ils avaient déjà gâché son passé. Il ne les laisserait pas gagner, il leur montrerait de quoi il était fait.

Il pensa à ce que son oncle lui avait dit le jour où il l'avait inscrit – comme quoi il était inscrit en tant qu'Harry Potter et non en tant qu'Harry Anderson, qui était son nom adoptif. Son oncle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'ils étaient de la même famille quand ce n'était pas le cas. C'avait été blessant, il était légalement adopté, légalement Harry Anderson mais personne ne se souciait de ce léger détail. On l'avait quasiment forcé à accepter le nom de ses géniteurs qui l'avaient abandonné.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'il s'endormait. Il n'était que six heures, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Cependant, dans ces conditions il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**°~~A suivre~~°**

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et vous dit à la prochaine ! :)

31/08/12


	4. Chapter 4

**In This Life**

Auteur : DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan

Etat de la traduction : 4 / 56. On avance lentement, mais on avance.

Bon, ça fait 10 mois...c'est beaucoup, je suis navrée. En espérant que les prochains chapitres arriveront plus rapidement. En attendant, merci pour tous vos messages, ça fait chaud au coeur :) Je suis contente que vous n'avez pas abandonné cette histoire !

Chapitre 4

Harry décida de partir en avance, n'ayant plus rien à faire. Il avait déjà fini de préparer le petit déjeuner et en avait profité pour avaler une saucisse et un morceau de pain. Il voulait y aller lentement pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver ses cotes en marchant trop rapidement. La nuit avait été terrible, heureusement que sa tante lui avait donné des antidouleurs. Elle se les était procurés en allant chez le médecin pour un problème de dos.

Une Volvo ralentit à côté de lui alors qu'il marchait. Il reconnut le petit lutin de la table des Cullen, Alice s'il se souvenait bien. La fenêtre baissée, elle se prépara à parler et il se crispa en attendant le flot d'insultes qu'il s'attendait à entendre sortir de sa bouche. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand tout ce qu'elle fit fut lui proposer de l'emmener jusqu'au lycée. Il ne savait pas, bien sûr, qu'elle habitait de l'autre côté de la ville, ou il serait devenu suspicieux.

Il resta immobile, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire : Edward n'avait-il pas déjà exprimé son dégoût envers lui ? C'était sa voiture, mais il n'y avait que le lutin dedans. Sentant que son dos commençait à devenir douloureux, il accepta de monter.

« Moi, c'est Alice Cullen, » se présenta-t-elle, rayonnante.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, » répondit-il, un peu sur ses gardes.

« Je t'ai reconnu en train de marcher, du coup j'ai pensé offrir mes services, » sourit Alice. Elle pouvait sentir le sang venant de lui. En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander s'il s'était blessé, ou il deviendrait définitivement suspicieux.

« Merci, c'est sympa, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Alice rayonna encore ; il ne réalisait pas que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle amicalement.

« Je commence avec E.P.S. »

« Oh super ! Moi aussi ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Oh. » Harry se détendait, Alice étant plutôt adorable, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était gentille avec lui. Personne ne l'appréciait…à part Jessica et Angela. Même les autres mecs le détestaient, comme Eric et Mike s'il s'en rappelait bien.

« Tu t'es fait des amis autrement ? A part moi bien sûr, » sourit malicieusement Alice. « J'ai remarqué que Jessica était pas mal avec toi hier. »

« Berk, si tu peux me sauver d'elle, je ne dis pas non, » répliqua-t-il, le dégoût pleinement inscrit sur son visage. « Elle est loin d'avoir inventé l'eau chaude. »

« Mais elle pourrait te laisser tranquille si tu venais t'asseoir avec moi. On reste surtout entre nous. Ca fait deux ans qu'on est là et personne n'est venu nous déranger. Et toi ? »

« Ca fait trois ans. »

« Oh, c'est étrange dans une ville si petite je suis surprise qu'on ne t'est pas aperçu plus tôt, » s'exclama Alice. La question avait l'air innocent mais Harry se tendit.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de sociable, » répondit-il.

Alice en rit simplement, comprenant tout à fait son point de vue, et se gara sur le parking. Ils étaient arrivés et Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué. La cloche sonna au même moment Alice avait roulé très doucement, voulant faire connaissance avec Harry. Elle n'avait quand même pas réalisé être allée si lentement et elle jura avant de fermer la voiture et de courir vers les bâtiments, Harry sur les talons.

En cours E.P.S, on leur dit de faire des équipes et de se préparer à jouer au Volley. Alice et Emmett furent nommés capitaines et durent choisir leur équipe.

« Harry, » dit immédiatement Alice.

« Tu vas regretter m'avoir choisi ! » bouda légèrement Harry. « Je déteste le sport et je suis nul en tout ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider, » répondit Alice avec un sourire en coin. Elle attendit qu'Emmett ait choisi un partenaire avant d'en choisir un deuxième, et bientôt tout le monde était réparti entre les deux équipes.

Harry était très surpris il s'était attendu à être choisi en dernier, comme c'était le cas dans son ancienne école. La dernière équipe finissait toujours par le prendre avec rancune, quand le professeur les y forçait. Il se tenait après à l'écart, et rien de ce que les professeurs pouvaient dire ou faire ne le faisait changer d'avis.

Pourtant Alice le fit, l'observant puis lui disant ce qu'il devait améliorer ça l'aidait un peu puisqu'il réussit ensuite à faire passer la balle au-dessus du filet. A la fin il fut étonné de dire qu'il avait apprécié le premier cours d'E.P.S de sa vie. Sa mère et son père auraient été fiers, c'était dire.

« Je n'ai plus cours avant la pause du midi, viens à la cafétéria tout à l'heure comme ça on pourra discuter un peu plus, » lui sourit Alice.

« Je pense, oui. Bon j'ai un cours bientôt donc à tout à l'heure, » lui dit doucement Harry.

« Bien sûr, » rayonna Alice avec un signe de la main alors qu'Harry s'éloignait.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Alice, » dit Emmett en regardant aussi Harry partir.

« Ca fait des siècles que je meurs d'envie d'avoir un ami, et puis je l'aime bien, » finit Alice doucement.

« Il est vraiment cool, » fit Emmett avec un sourire en coin, Harry avait un bon sens de l'humour et Emmett adorait ça.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours, » répondit Alice dans un rictus, agitant les sourcils comme pour dire 'moi j'ai pause et pas toi'.

Emmett haussa simplement ses grosses épaules et laissa Alice partir seule vers la cafétéria.

La pause arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'Harry aurait aimé. Il avait réfléchi au sujet d'Alice en cours d'Anglais. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'elle et n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait approché. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens l'apprécient et ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Il décida à la fin de lui donner une chance, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir grand chose de lui et que de toute façon il n'avait rien à donner.

« Hey Alice, » la salua Harry, se tordant nerveusement les mains, d'autant plus lorsque Jessica eut l'air de vouloir se diriger vers lui.

« Assis-toi idiot, » sourit Alice. Elle soupira, soulagée, quand il s'assit, regardant du coin de l'œil Jessica grimacer avant de repartir dans la direction opposée, visiblement très frustrée.

« Alors, tu vis avec tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle, décidant d'en apprendre un peu plus à son sujet.

Le visage d'Harry se figea en un masque de pierre. Même alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il était impossible de manquer la douleur qui l'habitait. « J'ai été adopté à l'âge de quatre ans. Mes parents adoptifs sont morts quand j'ai eu dix ans et depuis je vis avec mon oncle et ma tante adoptifs. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, » souffla Alice, l'air désemparé et plein de regret.

« Ca fait longtemps maintenant, » soupira-t-il. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, quelqu'un allait forcément demander. »

« Merci Harry. » Le sourire d'Alice était doux, mais pas aussi éclatant que la jeune fille qu'il avait appris à connaître.

« Je suis heureux que ce soit tombé avec quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre, » lui dit-il doucement. « En parlant de famille, où est la tienne ? »

« Oh, ils se sentent tous un peu malades aujourd'hui, » répondit Alice, tout aussi doucement. 'Oui bien sûr, une maladie sanguine'.

« J'ai cru voir Emmett, » murmura Harry ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il pensait qu'elle lui mentait ou autre chose comme ça.

« Oui, il devrait bientôt nous rejoindre, » sourit-elle, elle et Emmett étaient allés se nourrir avant de venir au lycée Lundi matin, tandis que les autres avaient préféré attendre et y aller ce midi-là.

« Oh génial, tout le monde me regarde, » gémit Harry, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

« Hum…Non c'est moi qu'ils regardent, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'assoie à notre table. Comme je l'ai dit, on préfère rester entre nous d'habitude. »

« Je ne veux pas être blessant mais pourquoi me parler alors ? » demanda Harry avant de le regretter.

« Parce que tu as un cerveau, contrairement aux autres, » dit Emmett en s'asseyant gracieusement, ce qui était étrange avec sa stature. Pour un homme aussi musclé, ce ne devrait pas être possible, vraiment.

Harry ne dit rien, il n'était de toute façon pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes comme musique ? » poursuivit Emmett après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable.

« Métal, rock et un peu de pop, » répondit Harry ; il ne possédait pas un seul CD ou DVD pour en dire beaucoup plus.

« Cool, » sourit Alice. « Emmett et moi on aime aussi le rock et le métal. »

« Ah, » dit simplement Harry.

Sur ce, Alice sortit son Ipod, choisit de la musique et mit une oreillette dans son oreille et une autre dans celle d'Harry.

« Et je suis supposé entendre quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas un chat, vous savez, » dit Harry avec sarcasme.

Emmett et Alice eurent un rictus avant que la dernière ne roule des yeux et monte le volume. C'était beaucoup trop fort pour elle mais juste suffisant pour qu'Harry entende. Ils passèrent le reste de la pause à écouter toutes sortes de musique. Alice et Emmett remarquèrent qu'Harry n'avait rien pour manger, c'était contraire à tous les humains qu'ils connaissaient. En fait c'était vraiment étrange de ne pas voir un humain manger.

« Comment tu es venu au lycée ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai une Jeep, je suis venu avec, » sourit Emmett.

« Mais vous avez combien de voitures ? » Harry avait l'air un peu choqué.

« Et bien on en a cinq, » répondit Alice.

« Comment vous faites pour avoir tout ça ? » demanda encore Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Il aurait souhaité avoir les moyens de s'offrir quelque chose comme ça.

« Notre père gagne pas mal d'argent, » dit simplement Alice en haussant les épaules.

« J'aurais aimé avoir une voiture comme ça, » dit Harry, ne les laissant pas voir qu'il les jalousait.

Alice sourit et juste alors qu'elle rangeait son Ipod, la sonnerie retentit. Ils se rendirent compte à ce moment-là que la cafétéria était totalement déserte et décidèrent d'aller en cours.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? » lui demanda Alice.

« Non, ça va je préfère rentrer à pieds. J'ai rendez-vous de toute façon, » mentit Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il allait l'utiliser pour sa voiture. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'Alice voie où il vivait, au cas où son oncle était déjà rentré.

Harry rentra donc seul, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Alice et Emmett étaient sympas, apparemment c'était juste Edward qu'il révulsait. Il ne s'attacherait pas trop à son frère et à sa sœur, au cas où ils suivraient l'exemple de leur frère et s'éloigneraient de lui. La famille était très proche, cela se voyait bien.

**OoOoO**

Alice et Emmett firent la course sur le chemin du retour pour voir qui arriverait le plus vite. C'est sans surprise aucune qu'Alice gagna, la Volvo étant bien plus rapide que la monstrueuse Jeep. Emmett gémit et se lamenta comme toujours lorsqu'il perdait. Ils venaient juste de rentrer lorsqu'une vision frappa Alice, à laquelle Edward put bien sûr assister.

Harry se faisait percuter par une BMW noire qui avait le perdu le contrôle, roulant trop vite.

Une seconde plus tard, Edward avait passé la porte, sauté dans sa Volvo et s'efforçait d'arriver à temps. Alice réussit à sauter dans la voiture en marche, le reste de la famille confus et se demandant ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux juste alors qu'Harry transplanait en voyant la voiture arriver sur lui. Seulement il ne transplana pas assez loin et le flan de la voiture le frappa de plein fouet. Son corps frêle vola la BMW fit marche arrière et s'élança sur la route dans l'intention de s'enfuir.

Alice et Edward coururent vers Harry, ne s'embêtant pas avec la BMW – ils la rattraperaient plus tard. Harry saignait, beaucoup. Edward appela une ambulance puis son père, étant le meilleur médecin il voulait que ce soit lui qui s'occupe du brun. Ils cessèrent de respirer et pressèrent la blessure ouverte sur son flan. Au moins quatre de ses cotes étaient brisées. Ils étaient fous d'inquiétude, se demandant même s'il allait survivre. Ils ne voulaient pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient vu : quelqu'un s'était évaporé dans les airs et était réapparu un peu plus loin. Ca avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie du brun mais il avait quand même été touché. Si cela avait été de front, il serait mort.

« Accroche-toi Harry, » supplia Alice.

Enfin tout le cortège arriva, pour une ambulance elle avait pris son temps. C'était tout ce qu'Alice et Edward arrivait encore à penser. Les paramédicaux**(*) **l'évaluèrent rapidement avant de le rentrer dans l'ambulance.

« Je vais avec lui, prends la Volvo, » dit Edward, grimpant dans le véhicule avec le brun et regardant les hommes faire leur travail.

**~~A suivre~~**

**(*) **Les secours sont différents aux Etats-Unis que ce que nous connaissons en France. Là-bas, c'est « Take and Rush » : ils ne soignent pas, ils prennent et ils font la course. Il n'y a pas de médecin dans le véhicule. Les hommes (ou femmes) sont plus que des secouristes, mais moins que des médecins. On les appelle des paramedics, ou paramédicaux en français.

S'il s'avère que mes informations sont fausses ou que vous avez des choses à ajouter, n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse !

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

24/06/13


End file.
